Crimson Blood Meets Green Emerald
by GothicBlood18
Summary: (Human Sonic Characters) Sonic and Silver are brothers. Silver is always protective around Sonic when it comes to people who try to make a move on Sonic. Years later, a new being sets foot and Sonic is in love with the vampire. (Sonic x Shadow/Shadow x Sonic) (Silver x Sonic abit) Yaoi. Based on the games: Sonic Adventure 2 Battle/Shadow The Hedeghog/Sonic Next Gen
1. Summary

_Summary: (Human Sonic Characters) Sonic and Silver are brothers. Silver is always protective around Sonic when it comes to people who try to make a move on Sonic. Years later, a new being sets foot and Dr. Eggman has plans for conquering the world. (Sonic x Shadow/Shadow x Sonic) (Silver x Sonic abit) Yaoi._


	2. Chapter 1: The Day Of The Blue Blur

_The Day Of The Blue Blur_

_Sonic's House *Living Room* *Morning*_

"_Sonic! Newspaper here!" A two-tailed young 11 year old boy named Tails called at a boy who was coming down the stairs with blue hair, white t-shirt, blue jacket, blue pants and blue sneakers came down, grinding on the railing, sliding down to Tails. "Hey Tails. Oh good. Time to read some news." As Sonic grabbed the paper, he flopped down on the couch and sighed and began to read._

_NEWS FLASH~_

_Project Shadow has escaped from Iron Gate. He has been spotted from innocent lives in Central City. Last location was in downtown Central City. All citizens lock their doors, windows and close their curtains. G.U.N. is on the hunt looking for Shadow. If anyone sees him, report at once. Shadow is a deadly vampire that needs to be stopped._

"_Tails, are vampires real?" Tails hovered behind Sonic. "Um…I think not, why?" "News chew saying this Shadow guy is a vampire." Tails leaned down over to read the print but then Silver grabbed him from behind and threw him to the wall. Sonic jumped and grabbed Silver's collar. "Silver! You idiot! That's my buddy!" "I don't even give a shit! He tried to make a move on you!" "He wasn't! He's only 11! So he's still fucking young! God, you're too protective of me! You act like Amy!" "I act like Amy?!" "Yes you do!" The two brothers continued arguing until the doorbell rang. Tails was dizzy from the impact but managed to open the door and it was Knuckles and Rouge. "Oh hi guys…nice to see….wooo.." Tails fell back fainted. "Tails honey? You okay?" Rouge kneeled down to him to check on him. Suddenly, Silver and Sonic started fighting. Throwing punches and picking up objects to smash each other with. Knuckles jumped in but it was too late. Sonic got punched very hard and cut was made on his lip. He screamed and Silver's eyes widen. "Sonic..I…" "No…fuck it…I'm going for a walk…if you follow me…I'll tell mom about this…" After that, Sonic left to Central City. "Silver…what the hell is wrong with you? Can't you leave Sonic alone in his life every once in a while? You know you annoy him too much. Just let him have fun ewith us. We are his friends anyway. You're always in his way." Silver looked down, understanding what Knuckles meant. 'Sonic…be careful out there…a vampire looms in the darkness as the sun still brighten…' Silver thought._


	3. The Blue Knight Meets The Dark Knight

_The Blue Knight Meets The Dark Knight_

_Sonic x Shadow Moment_

_Game: Shadow The Hedgehog_

_Downtown Central City *Nightfall*_

_Sonic was walking in the streets with tears falling on his cheeks from the fight he had with Silver. "Stupid Silver…why won't he stop being so protective…I wish there was someone way better than him." Sonic continued his way further in Central City. Suddenly, black feathers surrounded the city and Sonic too. Sonic looked around and felt the feathers falling on his cheeks softly. "Is someone…there?" He continued to look around. The feathers swirled and Shadow appeared behind Sonic, whispering in his ear. "Your blood smells fresh…and good…" Sonic jumped and turned around and then he got pinned against the alley wall. Sonic grunted and squirmed. Shadow smiled and licked his lips. As he stared deeply, he started to get surprised at Sonic's reaction. Sonic looked sad and pain. "You must be Shadow…" "You heard of me." Sonic nodded sadly. 'What the hell is wrong with this human…he should be in fear…' "Tell me…why are you sad?" "It's nothing…just hurt me…I want to die in this world…my brother, Silver is such an idiot…I just…want to get away from him…" Shadow loosen his grip on Sonic and wanted to hear this story. Sonic continued. "He is a very over-protective guy that is my brother. He's stupid, lazy and just doesn't want me to see my friends or stuff. I just want to do things in my life I never done. I hate him so much…" 'Hmm…this boy has been having a hard time with his brother.' Shadow lifted up his chin and licked the cut on Sonic's lip. Sonic blushed brightly and felt butterflies in his stomach. Shadow looked at him with his warm breathe on Sonic's lips. 'He…he healed the wound…is he really…a vampire?' "Come with me Sonic. If you like…you can stay by my home for the night." "Really?! But won't I be a bother to you?" "In my eyes….all I see is you in pain…maybe when you spend the spend with me, you can forget about what about between you and your brother." Sonic smiled and still blushed like a school girl and giggled._

_Shadow's Kingdom_

"_Whoa! You live here?!" "Yes. Welcome to Dark Blood Castle." Sonic looked at Shadow. The winds made Shadow's hair sway gently like Sonic was looking at a prince of darkness. 'He's so…sexy…so hot…it's like…he's the cutest guy ever…even his…lips…' Sonic snapped out of his daydream, shaking his head violently. 'What in blazes am I thinking?! I don't like him! I just met him!' "Sonic, are you coming in or not?" Shadow was standing in the doorway looking at Sonic who was blushing redder and nodded to him._

_Lobby_

"_And this is the lobby. Where they are many doors of mystery. Many doors of life. Many doors of death. Even little romance." Sonic, with a happy look on him, glanced over everything he saw. He looked at some roses in a black vase. "These are beautiful." Shadow smiled and chuckled. "I grew those. There are called Devil's Heart. A very rare rose that no one can grow." "Wow…it's so beautiful…I wish I had a flower like this." Suddenly, a Devil's Heart rose appeared infront of Sonic's cheek. Sonic's eyes widen as he looked at Shadow. "You can have this one. It's the last one." He took the rose and blushed some more. Shadow smiled. "You know, you blushing makes you look cute." He lift his chin up and leaned in. "Keep that blush on you." Sonic stared at him blushing more after what Shadow said. Then Sonic's cellphone rang and he answered. _

_Sonic: Hello?_

_Amy: Hi, Sonic dear! My cute and silly Sonic! It's me, Amy!_

_Sonic…Oh…Amy._

_Shadow saw that Sonic didn't sound happy about his phone call._

_Amy: Where are you? Did you forget that we're going on a date?! Oh you silly bean! Well, don't worry. I placed a tracker on you so I can find you! I'm on my way! Bye!_

_Sonic: Amy! You what?!_

_Then the line clicked meaning she hung up. Sonic started to freak out. "Oh god, what am I going to do!" Shadow gently tapped his shoulder and Sonic turned to look at him. "You don't like that girl do you?" "Like the hell I don't! She's crazy! If she sees you-" "Don't worry. She won't. Too bad. I invited you to stay for the night and yet your crazy girlfriend comes over to pick you up. And I was starting to like some company." "You mean…you're lonely?" "I used to have someone as a friend…but she died…over something..." Sonic saw Shadow's head bow down and his black and red hair covering his eyes. "If you want…you don't have to tell me about your friend's death. I'm sure it's something you don't like to talk about." Shadow looked at Sonic, smiled and nodded. Then there was a long banging at the door. "Sonic! Are you there?!" "Ah, is this her?" "Oh god…yes it is. Her name is Amy Rose. She is my…not-so-great girlfriend. She's ten times more worse than Silver." Shadow took the rose he gave Sonic and hid it in his jacket. "It's best not to let Amy see that rose. Otherwise she'll think of something different." He kissed Sonic's cheek and smiled. "I'll be watching you from the darkness…Sonic." He disappeared in the bloom of black feathers. Sonic blushed and smiled and went outside where Amy was waiting for him._

_Inside Amy's Car_

"_Amy…why did you put a tracker on me for?" "So I wouldn't lose you." "Amy, god damnit, I'm the World's Fastest Being alive. You can't even catch up to me when I'm on the run." "That's where the tracker comes in." "You act like Eggman, Amy." "Sonic! I do not! I love you very much! I wouldn't do anything to hurt you!" Sonic went silent. Amy kept on driving. As the two had a quiet conversation by not saying anything anymore, Sonic started to see his thoughts of Shadow. 'His touch to my skin…it made me happy. His warm lips on my cheek…made me warm…his personally…god, he's so different. And yet, he said he was lonely…I wish I was there for him…like his friend was for him…"_


	4. Chapter 3: Sonic's Worst Date

_Sonic's Worse Date_

_(Short Chapter of Amy and Sonic)_

_Central City Park_

"_Oh Sonic. Isn't this fun?" Sonic and Amy were sitting on Amy's picnic blanket. Sonic, as usual, was not too happy about being with Amy. 'Jesus, will this girl ever get out of my life? Even if I try to break up with her, she starts to get sad about it! Damn it! Go to hell, Amy…just go to fucking hell…' Amy looked at the angry Sonic. "What?" "You know I'm not enjoying this." "Yes you are." "I am not. Trust me, Amy. I'm really not enjoying this time with you." Then Amy began to tear up. "Are you going to break up with me again?! Tell me you're not!" Sonic sighed and looked around before answering. His eyes shot wide as he saw Shadow, sitting on fours like a cat, upside down on a tree branch, staring at Sonic. 'Is he…watching me like he said?' "Sonic!" Sonic jumped and looked at Amy who was still in tears. "Ah…no I'm not breaking up with you, Amy…" "You're not?! Yay! See, Sonic? You and I belong to each other… 3" Sonic made a narrow mad face and growled. He looked at Shadow as he knew he didn't want to disturb them. 'Something about him…makes my heart stop…I don't love him…it can't be true…can it?' "So, Sonic…what do you want to eat?" "Nothing. I lost my appetite." "Eh?! What did you eat?" "I ate a chilidog sometime ago." Amy went silent._

_Central City Forest Walk_

_Amy dragged Sonic by the wrist for a walk. To Sonic, it was hell all over again with her. Shadow keep his distance behind them, keeping an close eye on Sonic. As Sonic was being dragged, he saw Shadow walking in distance behind them. 'He knows how to keep himself out of the clear…' "Oh Sonic, isn't this fun? Just a walk; me and you; no one around; all alone. It's almost like we can make love together." Suddenly, Sonic snapped. "Okay Amy, I'm done with this date…I'll see you next time." He jerk away from Amy and ran home with Amy chasing him yelling his name. Shadow, on the other hand, was behind a tree with his hair covering his eyes, looking down and chuckled. "So…this Amy chick really gets on Sonic's nerves. Sonic was right….she is fucking crazy.." And with that, Shadow disappeared in black crow feathers._


	5. Sonic's First Phone Sex

_Sonic's First Phone Sex_

_Sonic x Shadow Moment –Nighttime-_

_Sonic and Silver's Home_

"_Sonic! I'm glad you're okay!" Sonic was in the living room with Silver as Silver gave him a big hug. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Sonic. I'm really sorry." "Silver, drop it…I'm still mad at you for it…" "But but…" "Sonic!" Tails hollered. "You got mail!" "Eh?" Both Silver and Sonic looked and saw the letter address to Sonic. Sonic took it and read the sender. 'Shadow…! How did he get my address?! Did he follow me home? He really is a mystery guy.' "Who's it from, bro?" "Uh…mom. I bet she wants to know how we're doing, so I'll take this to my room." "Okay. I'll be down here if you need me."_

_Sonic's Room_

"_Shadow…how mysterious can you get…you must have a file on me or something…" Sonic opened the letter and read it._

_Dear Sonic_

_Don't ask how I got your address. I know my ways. Anyhow, I sent this letter to you cuz you will get a phone call from me. Since it's nighttime…I was hoping that this would be the perfect time. You should be getting it right about…_

"_Sonic! You got a phone call!" Tails yelled from downstairs. Sonic jumped and ran downstairs and took the phone upstairs to his room and answered._

_Sonic: H..hello?_

_Shadow: Sonic? Is that you?_

_Sonic: Yeah, it is. Shadow…how do you-_

_Shadow: Get your number? Like I said, I have my ways. I am a vampire, am I not, Sonic?_

_Sonic: -Chuckled- So, why did you call me?_

_Shadow: I want you and me to have a fun conversation._

_Sonic: Fun conversation?_

_Shadow: Yes…a very fun one, indeed._

_Sonic: What do you mean?_

_Shadow: I need you to get comfortable._

_Sonic blushed and squirmed around abit to get comfortable and gulped, wondering what's going to happen next._

_Shadow: Good. Now, make sure your door is lock._

_Sonic got up and did as he was told and made sure the door was closed shut tight. He went back on his bed like he was before._

_Shadow: Good. Now-_

_Sonic: Shadow._

_Shadow: Hai? (Yes)_

_Sonic: Am I going to do something that I'll enjoy?_

_Shadow: Oh yes, Sonic. Trust me, you'll enjoy it. Now…lift up your shirt._

_Sonic blushed hard and whimpered abit and froze in place._

_Sonic: -Thinking- What did he just say?! Lift up my shirt?!_

_Shadow: Sonic, are you okay?_

_Sonic snapped out of it and continued blushing._

_Sonic: Uh, yeah…I am. It's just that…well…_

_Shadow: Are you nervous? You can tell me what's wrong._

_Sonic: I'm abit nervous._

_Shadow: -Chuckled- Do not worry. Like I said; it's going to be a fun conversation. You trust me, right?_

_Sonic: Yeah I do._

_Shadow: Then lift up your shirt._

_Sonic gulped and slowly pulled up his shirt, revealing his white shining skin. Suddenly, Sonic started to feel hot and fanned himself._

_Shadow: Getting too hot already?_

_Sonic blushed and gulped and nodded._

_Shadow: -Chuckled- Why don't you take off your shirt so you'll get cooler?_

_Sonic blushed again and did what he told me, hearing Shadow purring on the phone._

_Sonic: You're…you're purring?_

_Shadow: Hehe. Oh Sonic. You look so beautiful…_

_Sonic: Are you watching me?_

_Shadow: -Chuckled- You could say I am, you could say I'm not. But don't worry about where I'm hiding. Just do what I say, okay?_

_Sonic swallowed his spit and nodded._

_Shadow: Now, rub your soft nipples with one hand._

_Sonic used his right hand and started to rub his right nipple. On the other line of the phonecall, Shadow could hear Sonic moaning softly. This of course pleased Shadow._

_Shadow: Now pinch your nipple and pull it._

_Sonic pinched and pulled the nipple abit harder and started to moan abit more. He shivered and felt ever more hotter._

_Shadow: Good boy. You listen very well. Now take out your cock…but…do it slowly._

_Sonic froze at the words that Shadow said and looked down._

_Shadow: I can tell this is your first time masturbating, but trust me Sonic…you will enjoy it._

_Sonic nodded and slowly took out his cock and started to rub it slowly as Shadow said. Sonic began to moan and his eyes went shut as the feeling of pleasure. On the other line, Sonic can hear Shadow moaning as well with him._

_Sonic: Shadow…ah…why are you telling me…to…ah ah…_

_Shadow: Mmm, Sonic…keep it up. You're doing good._

_Sonic went faster and harder as his sensitive body made him moaned louder. The room started to fill up with steam making Sonic sweat._

_Sonic: Shadow…I…I can't hold it any longer. I'm going to cum…_

_Shadow: Cum for me, Sonic. Scream my name._

_Sonic continued more and screamed Shadow's name loudly and cummed on his stomach. He panted hard and was sweating everywhere._

_Sonic: So much…sweat._

_Shadow: Did you enjoy yourself, Sonic?_

_Sonic: I…I did. It felt so amazing…_

_Shadow: -Chuckled- Just think of me…putting myself in you. I have to go. I'll see you soon, Sonic._

_The line clicked and Sonic blushed at that statement and smiled. "Shadow…you are a wonderful guy…"_


	6. Sonic Goes To School

_Sonic Goes to School_

_Central City High School –Outside- -Daytime-_

_Sonic was already to go to his high school since his mom called him and Silver today and put them both in the school. Sonic sighed and looked up at the building and gasped as he saw Shadow going to the over the school's rooftops. 'I wonder what's he doing here…' The bell rang and Sonic ran inside._

_Hallway_

_1__st__ period of English has passed and Sonic was hanging out with his friends; Knuckles and Tails. "Hey guys. Can I tell you something?" "Sure." "What's up?" Sonic blushed and gulped. "I'm in love." Knuckles clapped and Tails smiled. "With who?" They both said. "A vampire." They both went silent as Sonic looked at them confused. "What's wrong?" "Is this a girl or boy?" "He's a boy and his name is Shadow." "Wait a minute….don't you mean Shadow, the guy who has been killing people in the city, Sonic? Why are you around him for?! You could have been killed!" "Knuckles, calm down, please. He's very nice to me. He's a type of mysterious and romantic. He's so sexy and hot. I just can't thinking about him! He makes me feel so good inside. He's way better than Amy." Knuckles then snapped. "You brooke up with Amy because of him?!" "What the fuck is your problem, Knuckles?! She's a bitch! She's crazy! And everyone knows I hate her! She's also a whore!" "Um, Sonic…" "Hang on, Tails. Listen, Knuckles, I don't care what you say. I love Shadow more than Amy and once I see Shadow…I'm going to ask him to be my boyfriend…I want to be Shadow's. I want to be his…forever.." "Sonic…look behind you." Sonic turned and saw Amy in tears. "Sonic…you like Shadow more than me?" "Look Amy, suck it up okay? I never wanted to date you in the first place! You're always fucking annoying! You never leave me alone! You're so obsessed with me! I fucking hate you, you fucking whore!" Sonic ran off, ditching the rest of his classes for the day, not caring about them. Sonic went off to find Shadow._


	7. I'm Yours, Shadow

_I'm Yours, Shadow_

_Part 1: Shadow's Rage_

_Shadow's Mansion_

"_Shadow!" The door was slammed open as Sonic walked saw that the mansion was very quiet. As he walked in, Shadow would usually appear but Sonic saw no black feathers anywhere. "Shadow? Are you here?" He closed the door as lit candles brighten the lobby up and Sonic saw dead G.U.N. corpses laying dead on the floor. Suddenly, Shadow appeared and grabbed Sonic and pinned him against the wall hard. Sonic squeaked and looked at Shadow, seeing fire in his eyes. "Shad…Shadow! What's wrong?!" "….You…idiot…." 'Huh? Idiot? What did I do to him?!' "Sonic…did you tell your friends about me?" "Yes, I did…why? That isn't wrong." "Yes, it is, you fucking bitch! Because of you, your fucking friends sent an army of G.U.N. soldiers after me!" Sonic gasped and realized what he did and looked down with tears. Shadow's firey eyes went into shock mode as this was the first time he's seen a human cry…even never seen Sonic cry before. "I'm sorry, Shadow…I…I didn't know G.U.N. was going to go after you if my friends knew about you. I…I really didn't know! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I even told them I…I love…you…" Shadow went silent for a second after hearing Sonic say that he loves him but his eyes went back to rage. "I never…want to see you again, Sonic…do I make myself clear?" 'No…please Shadow don't hate me…please…' "Do you hate me now, Shadow?" Shadow sighed deeply and turned around. "For now, I just can't see you. You have upset me this far enough. Just leave me…" Sonic did it now, he has upset the one he loves; Shadow._


	8. Sonic's First Time

_Hi everyone. GothicBlood is back and I read your comments. I have been very sick but I'm all better now. This will be my last chapter of Sonadow. I will be making a new story with Naraku and Seeshoumaru. New chapter!_

_Sonic's First Time_

_Iron Gate –Prison Area-_

_Shadow was sealed inside his containment bed inside a containter that was starting to freeze. 'That idiot…thanks to him, I got caught and I'm back here once again…Sonic…I hate you so much..' Shadow's thoughts were all on hate for Sonic but his heart kept telling him to forgive Sonic but he wouldn't listen. Suddenly, the lid open and a buzz sound came from the door. "Hey, Shadow. You got a visitor." A guard said as Sonic came in with flowers in his flowers and the door closed locking them inside. All Shadow did was glare at him. Sonic sighed and placed the flowers down infront of him. "I'm sorry…I didn't know you wanted to keep yourself to a low profile. I now understand how much you hate humans…such like myself…I can be an idiot sometimes, I know…but…I wanted to tell you something, Shadow…I always thought if a vampire can love a human.." Shadow's glare went down to a curious state. "A vampire loving a human…?" "Yes…I wanted to tell you that I…love you, Shadow." Shadow grunted and blushed, thinking it was that time with the phone sex. "When you called me that night…I was actually happy that we could talk some more. I love hearing your voice. I love seeing you every day and night. Hell, I love everything about you." 'He's…confessing to me…he truly do love me…' Sonic started to break out in tears. "I'm sorry for everything Shadow…I should of never met you…I didn't know you wanted to keep yourself into a low profile…I'm just a pathetic person to you!" "Sonic!" Sonic gasped and looked at Shadow who had his hand on his cheek, looking at him. Shadow leaned in and kissed his lips. Sonic's eyes widen as tears rained down on his cheeks. Shadow wiped them away and looked at Sonic. "I love you too…Sonic." "Please, Shadow…I want to be yours…" Shadow smiled and whispered. "You're already mine…" Shadow began to kiss Sonic's neck as Sonic moaned, holding Shadow. Shadow slowly licked Sonic's neck as he unbutton Sonic's shirt. Sonic blushed darkly and moaned and watched Shadow's movements. Shadow open his shirt and rubbed his nipples. This made Sonic shiver in pleasure, wanting more. "Mmm..Shadow." "Hehe…don't worry, you'll get more.." Shadow started to lick and suck Sonic's nipple as Sonic blushed more and moaned. 'Oh god…Shadow has skills…he's really good at this…' Shadow continued to suck his nipple as Sonic gripped Shadow's hair._

_1 Hour Later_

"_Ah…ah..Shadow..mmm" Sonic moaned as he still had his shirt open but his pants were gone and Shadow was sucking his cock. Shadow moaned enjoying the taste of Sonic as Sonic moaned louder and sat up. "Shadow…you're going to make me…ahh!" Sonic squirted a hot cream in Shadow's mouth and Shadow chuckled and swallowed it all. Sonic blushed as Shadow licked his way up to Sonic's lips and kissed them. Sonic moaned and lay back down on the floor. Sonic looked up at Shadow who was smiling at him. "Did you really mean it…that you love me?" "Yes Shadow…I did." Then Sonic felt Shadow thrust inside of him and he screamed. Shadow smirked and continued thrusting in Sonic as Sonic moaned and howled loudly. "Oh Shadow! This feels so good! More…more!" Shadow gave Sonic more by thrusting deeper and harder in me. Both of them moaned very loudly as Sonic held on to Shadow. "Yes Shadow…oh fuck me…make me yours!" Shadow grunted and moaned loudly. Shadow felt Sonic coming any second and decided to go faster. Sonic screamed his name as both him and Shadow cummed together. Moments later, they caught their breath and looked at each other. "Hey, Shadow…do you like pets?" "Why do you ask?" "I'm thinking about getting you one." Shadow chuckled and kissed Sonic who kissed him back._


End file.
